the new kids
by sergeant peace
Summary: Kimi's life was nothing special, that is, until two boy's moved into town from Ireland and saved her from hellish wolves and try to convince her she's some type of...Mage?
1. Chapter 1

Kimi woke up in her room, she yawned and got up, "whelp time to get ready." She said, getting dressed and going downstairs, "ma! What's for breakfast!"

"Egg's and pancakes." Kira said, flipping a pancake onto the plate beside her, "how was your sleep?" she asked.

"It was good mom." She said, sitting down at the table.

"Is your sister awake?" she asked.

Kimi shrugged, 'I don't know." She walked over to the stairs, "Kate! Wake up!"

Her little sister Kate ran down the stairs, her hair in pigtails, she had on a white T-shirt and a black skirt that ended right above her knee's, "I'm awake Kimi." She said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a plate of pancakes.

"You ready for freshman year Kate?" Kira asked.

'It's the same people as last year," she said, "not that much of a difference."

"Only this time you're with sophomores, juniors, and seniors, not just freshman."

"So?"

Kimi rolled her eyes, 'just so you know, Senior guy's will be trying to pick you up, they do it every year."

'Like I'd fall for anything they say." Kate said, taking a bite of her pancakes, "I'm not an idiot."

"That can be debated." Kimi said with a smirk, "now lets go, we're running late." the two girls both ran outside, saying a quick goodbye to their mom, and ran to Kimi's car.

"So how are you and that Sean guy?" Kate asked as they got in.

"We broke up a few weeks ago." Kimi said casually, not really making it sound too important.

"Wow, and you didn't cry about it?"

"Oh I cried, but It's not like we all didn't know it was coming," she said, "Me and him have been drifting apart for months."

"But still," Kate said, "you didn't talk to mom or me about it, you just kept it to yourself."

Kimi turned down the street heading towards the school, "it wasn't that important." She said again, pulling into her parking spot, "just hope you don't go out with a dumbass like Sean."

"Please, like I'd go for someone like him." She said with a snort of disgust. They got out and walked towards the school together; as they walked in they saw two boys standing in the office, "who are they?" Kate asked.

"I don't know…" Kimi muttered, looking closely at the two, one was about her age, with long purple hair and grey eyes, he was muscular and tanned, his white T-shirt defining his muscles, his blue jeans were ripped and baggy on him, the boy beside him was slightly shorter and had a Sherpa hat on, his clothes were outlandish, it looked like he just put things on randomly until he was happy with what he had on.

"I don't know them," Kimi said, "They must be new here."

"Oh…" she said, "…the one with the Sherpa hat is kinda cute."

Kimi rolled her eyes, "shut up," she said, walking away.

"What? It's true!"

Kimi kept walking, until a hand grabbed her arm, "Kimi." Sean growled, "We need to talk."

"Let go of me Sean," Kimi said, 'There's nothing to talk about.'

'Hell yeah there is!" he said, "I'm not going to loose you.

"I told you Sean there's nothing to talk about!" Kimi said angrily, raising her voice.

"Don't talk back to me!" he shouted, raising his hand, making Kimi flinch.

"Hey!" someone said, grabbing Sean's hand, he had a distinct Irish accent "The lady doesn't want te be bothered."

Kimi looked to the side and saw the purple haired boy standing there, holding Seans hand in place, "so I suggest ya leave before things get ugly."

"And who are you to threaten me?" Sean growled.

"Do ye really want ta find out?" he asked, a weird glint in his eyes.

Sean took a step back, the kid let go of his hand, "Now get out of here." Tommy said.

Sean quickly ran off, the kid turned to Kimi, "You all right?" he asked her.

"I'm…I'm fine." She said, "thank you."

"Any time," he said, then held his hand out, "I'm Tommy Pickles, Just moved here last week."

"Nice to meet you.

"Hey T," the other boy said walking over, he had the same Irish accent, "everythin' alright?"

"Just fine Dil, jus' an idiot, tryin' ta get the girl."

"Oh, did ya give'em a good thrashin?"

"Nope, coward ran off."

"Nice" He said, then turned to Kimi and Kate, "I'm Dil by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Kate said quickly, shaking Dil's hand, as soon as their hands touch there seemed to be a spark between them, making Kate jump, 'whoa…that never happened before."

"Y-yeah," Dil said with an uneasy laugh.

"Well my name is Kate, this is my sister Kimi." Kate said.

"Nice to meet ye both." Dil said,

"Yeah." Tommy said, watching Kimi, "Nice to meet ya both."

"Alright, well we got to get to class now," Kimi said, "come on Kate."

"Right." Kate mumbled, and followed Kimi, when they were far enough away, Kate got in front of her sister, "Sean was hitting you?"

"Only every now and then." Kimi mumbled, "That's why I broke up with him."

"You should've told me." She said.

"It would've just started more drama, and I don't need that right now."

Kate sighed and nodded, "well, at least we know one of the new kids like you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, if that Irish rogue hadn't been there, you would have been slapped into next month, but he stood up for you, like your knight in shining armor." She sighed, "Oh just thinking about it makes me all fuzzy inside."

"You need to quit reading romance novels." Kimi said, "Maybe he just didn't want to see a girl get slapped."

"I don't know, but I know he likes you."

"Just get to class Kate." Kimi said, walking into her math class.

* * *

Kimi pulled up to her house, swerving around a moving truck to get into her parking spot, "what's with the moving truck?" she asked herself.

"Kimi!" Kate shouted, running over, "guess who just moved into the house beside ours!"

"Don't tell me…"

Dil walked over, a crooked grin on his face, "how are ya?" he asked.

"Fine, thanks." She said.

'They invited us over for dinner," she said, "and mom won't let me go unless you go, can we please!"

Kimi sighed, "sure," she muttered, 'Just let me put my stuff up."

After she put her stuff up she walked over to her new neighbors house, before she could knock the door opened and Tommy almost crashed into her.

"Oh, sorry." He said.

"It's alright." She said, "Where are you going? I thought you invited us to dinner?"

"My brother did, I have some…business te take care of." He said, quickly walking away, "Good seein' ya again lass!"

Kimi watched him leave with a thoughtful expression, but shrugged it off and walked inside.

Dil and Kate were talking in front of a gigantic rug that was hanging on the wall, "aren't rugs supposed to be lying on the ground?"

"Normally," Dil said, "but ye see, this is a peace of art work, took me great grandma over six years te make it."

Kimi looked at it, and realized it was a gigantic picture, people and animals were sewn into it, in some places, the humans were hunting the animals, in others the animals were hunting each other, in one it looked like the humans and the animals were sitting together talking, then in the middle was a large circle, four people sewn in around it, two men and two women, all of them held something in their hand, she looked closely at one and realized he was holding fire in his hands, another one was holding water over her head, the one looked like he was levitating rock in front of him, and the last one held her hands high, what looked like wind was flowing around her.

"That's the symbol of elemental balance." He said, pointing, "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water, if that balance was thrown out, the world would end."

"Wow…" Kate said, "why'd she sew that in there?"

"Well, our family is an old one, tellin' stories about the balance of the world and stuff like tha'."

"That's so interesting," Kate said, mesmerized as Dil talked.

"It's fake." Kimi muttered.

"Kimi don't be rude!" Kate said.

"What? It's a legend, this stuff doesn't happen, and I'm pretty sure humans can't touch fire without burning."

"Haven't ye heard of a torch lass?" Dil asked, making Kate giggle

Kimi rolled her eyes, 'you know what Kate, I think you can chill with Dil, I doubt he'll try anything," she turned and started walking out.

"Where are you going Kimi?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, somewhere."

* * *

Kimi sat inside a teens club that she went to a lot, it was a few weeks after the arrival of Tommy and Dil, she talked to them every now and then, but they were so weird, she even caught the two in their back yard, fighting each other with swords! I mean who does that! She sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Why you lookin' down Kimi cub?" someone asked, she turned and saw Phil Deville walking towards her, "Phil! I haven't seen you for a while." She said.

"Yeah, just got back from vacation."

"You just got back from vacation so you came here to party?'

"Yep!" he said happily.

Kimi laughed a little, 'how's Lil?" she asked.

"She's great,' he said, "She won a tournament for soccer over in England.

"That's cool." Kimi said.

"So, you wanna dance?" Phil asked.

"Sorry but I got to get home." She says standing up; "I'm late enough as it is."

"Alright, see ya Kimi!"

Kimi walked out, making her way to her car, a growl made her look around, 'Hello?" she asked, "Who's there?"

She heard another growl, and this time she saw a large wolf-like thing, "it's a dog." She said with a sigh of relief, then cracks appeared in the dogs skin, a soft red glow coming from the cracks and a fiery aura coming around it, it opened it's eyes, showing them to be an angry red, "Not a dog…" She whispered, "Not. A. Dog!" she shouted, running back towards the club, the monster running after her. Before she could get in another one jumped in front of her, she almost screamed, she turned and ran from both, running into an old factory, the two things right behind her. "Help!" she screamed, "help!"

One of the things lunged at her, only to be kicked to the side by someone she had just met, "T-T-Tommy!" she stuttered.

"Yep it's me," the Irish kid said, and then pointed to a ladder "Now move yer ass lass!"

Kimi started running up the ladder, tommy stood in front of the ladder, he jumped as one came at him and kicked it into the ground, the other he punched and sent it into a pile of pipes, he climbed up the ladder, 'well isn't this fun?" he asked with a grin,

"Me and you have a different definition of fun." She said out of breath.

Tommy laughed, "that or ye haven't been havin' the right kinda fun!" A roar made tommy looked down, "alright, lets get going because they just woke up, and their pissed." He pushed her to the side as a large fireball almost hit her, engulfing him in flames.

"Tommy!" Kimi screamed.

Tommy ran out of the fire, completely unscathed, only his clothes were a little singed, "I'm fine, now run!"

Kimi took off running, tommy right behind her, "how'd you survive that!" she shouted at him.

"I have my ways." He said with a smile, "now ye might want te cover yer eyes."

"Why?"

"This is why," tommy turned around and held his hand up, open palmed, a weird red circle appeared in his palm, "Phoenix fire!" he shouted, sending bright golden flames at the wolves.

"H-how did you…"

"No time," Tommy said, running past her, as he ran past he grabbed her arm and pulled her along, "keep running, that only stunned them."

Kimi looked behind her and saw the wolves getting back up.

"Damn it where are you Dil!" Tommy snarled.

"Why don't you just blow those wolves away!"

"Because their fire demons, I can't kill fire with an even bigger fire!"

They continued to run, until they got to a dead end, Tommy turned around, "Lass, get behind me." He said.

Kimi got behind him, "no arguments here." She whispered.

Tommy formed a fire barrier between him an the wolves, "it won't hold them back for long," he muttered, falling against the wall

"Okay, how can you do this!" she shouted, running over to him.

'I'm a fire mage," he said.

"Mage?'

"Mage, magician, wizard, ye know, magic user."

"B-but…no one can use magic, it's a made up thing."

"Does this look made up!"

She looked at the fire barrier and the wolves trying to get through it, "no, no it doesn't."

"Exactly," he said.

"So…blow them up with a spell or something,"

"I can't," he growled, "I'm a fire mage, I only use fire, and I'm low on magic energy, if they get in, we're both screwed.

Kimi watched the barrier start to fail, she took a few steps back, "Tommy get up," She said, "come on, maybe you can blow a hole into the wall."

"I don't have the energy." He muttered.

Kimi watched as the wolves broke through, one jumped at her, one jumped at Tommy.

"Stay back!" she shouted, holding her hand out, suddenly the wolf stopped, twitching, ice and frost started to form on it, it screamed as it started to freeze, it's legs locking in place, the cracks in It's fur had turned an icy blue, finally it stopped screaming, it had turned into a solid ice sculpture, then shattered.

The other one watched Kimi warily, until she collapsed, then it moved in on her, ready to kill her for killing it's companion.

Before he could, a large bolt of lightning came down and slammed into it's neck, ripping it in two, Dil jumped down from a overhanging walkway, landing by Tommy, "damn, thought you said you could handle them."

"Oh shut up," Tommy grumbled, making himself stand, "did ye see what she did?"

"Yeah I did…it was awesome!"

"No, it's bad." He said, 'she could've killed herself!"

"oh yeah…lets get her back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimi slowly opened her eyes, she was lying on her side and staring at a cobblestone wall, "what the…" she mumbled.

"She's awake!" someone shouted, making her sit up quickly, she turned around and saw Dil and Tommy sitting on wooden table watching her.

"Why are you two weirdo's watching me sleep!" she shouted.

"We've been waiting for you to wake up for like eleven hours." Dil said, "You've been out cold."

"W-why have you…" she started, but then remembered what had happened the night before, the gigantic wolves, Tommy throwing fire everywhere, one of the wolves freezing and a pulling feeling in her gut.

"Do you remember?" Tommy asked.

"Y-yeah…you were throwing fire! That's humanly impossible!"

"Well you froze a hellhound, that's impossible too." Dil said.

"But… there's no way…but…"

"Relax ice queen," Tommy grumbled, "it's all going to be explained, just follow us." He stood and walked over to a wooden door, he opened it and waited for Kimi.

Kimi looked at Dil, 'Hey, it's not like we're going to murder you or something." He said, standing and going through the door, Kimi sighed and stood, following Dil out, as soon as she passed the door frame, tommy started following, as they walked Kimi looked around, _it's like the underground of a castle or something. _She thought as they past by torches and cells, they rounded a corner and came up on two fairly large doors.

"You got to go in there." Tommy said.

"What's in there?"

"Our caretaker." Dil said. 'Go on in, she's…sometimes nice."

Kimi gulped and took a hesitant step forward, "Y-y-you're not going in with me?" she asked.

"Nope, she wants to talk to you alone." Tommy said, "Try not to piss her off please."

Kimi hesitantly opened the door and went in, inside, there were actual working lights, the room was large, with books and bookshelves on all the walls, and books were piled up on the floor too, some were open, showing weird words or pictures, in the middle was a desk, with someone sitting on top of it crisscross, she was of medium height, with long black hair, her almond eyes were closed, her clothes were pretty plain, a brown pair of pants with a white loosely fitting shirt, her ears were a little longer and a lot more pointier than normal.

"Um…excuse me?" Kimi asked.

"Quiet child." She said, "don't you know not to talk to a woman who's meditating?"

"Uh…no…kinda grew up in an ordinary house."

"Ooh, you're kinda snippy." She said, then sighed, she jumped off the table, she picked up a staff made of what looked like a tree root, with the top being a knot of roots, "now, what's your name?" she asked, looking over at Kimi, her blue eyes questioning.

"How about you tell me who you are since your boys kidnapped me!" she snapped.

"I'm the caretaker, and from what I saw they saved you." she said, walking over to a small table with bottles on it, she took the cork out of one and took a gulp of the contents. "I was there, last night when you got attacked, if they hadn't brought you here, you'd be dead right now.''

"But where is here, and why am I here!"

"Right next to your house." She said, "as of right now, you are about two miles beneath yours' and my house"

"That's impossible!"

"How many times will you say that!" She said exasperated, "your in the world of Impossibility, learn to live with it Ice queen!" she turned to her, "now, the reason you're here, is because you're in danger without more training."

"Training for what?"

"Will you let me finish?" she asked, "just once? Just once let me finish without asking a stupid question!"

Kimi sighed, "Bitch," she grumbled.

"Now! Ignoring you're little comment there, your training will help you control and use your powers, without this training you'd most likely kill yourself from using too much energy like you did yesterday, now this training will probably take up most of your afternoons, and will be absolutely necessary to keep you alive."

"But if I don't use my powers, then I'll be fine!"

"Nope," she said, "Now that you've used your powers, demons will come after you, Demons, and other mages, the demons will be trying to kill you, the Mages, trying to get you to join them, and if you refuse they will kill you."

"So, it all ends with me dying."

"Exactly." She said, turning around with a smile, "but if you learn how to use your powers, then the demons and Mages won't be a problem."

"So…you don't want me to join your cult?"

"It's not a cult it's a family, and no, I want you to learn how to use your powers so you don't die."

"And what's in it for you?"

"Nothing what so ever," she said cheerfully, "now what's you're choice?"

Kimi sighed and leaned against the door, "when…if I choose to get your help…when will the training start?"

"Tomorrow." She said, "Right after school, you would follow Tommy and Dil to this house, and then you will train, three or four hours, and then you would leave, simple as that."

"And would Tommy and Dil be helping by throwing fire and lightning at me?"

"Nope, most of it is just me and you."

"Oh well that's great." She said sarcastically

Something hit Kimi in the back of the head, she turned around and saw a tendril of water waving behind her, she looked back at the woman and she was slowly moving her hand back and forth, the movements of the water copying the movement of her hand.

'Enough sarcasm girl." She said.

"My name is Kimi!"

"Well I would have known that if you had told me it in the first place." She said, "Now, go out and have Tommy Escort you back to your house."

"Why do I need an escort?"

"Because you don't know if Demons are watching for you, now go!"

Kimi grumbled and walked out, Tommy and Dil jumped back, pretending like they weren't listening at the door.

"Tommy, she said you need to escort me back to my house." Kimi grumbled.

"Why do I have to take you!"

"I don't know, she told me you were supposed to take me!"

"Damn it caretaker," Tommy muttered, "fine, come on."

Kimi followed Tommy through the tunnels, "So…why are all these tunnels lit with torches?"

"The power went out a few days ago." He said, "Dil's been working on it."

"Oh…cool." She mumbled as they started walking up a set of steps, then opened a door and came out in the entrance hall, "wait…I don't remember a door being here…" she said, and turned around as tommy closed the door and put the gigantic rug back, "lets go," he said, walking out the front door.

"It's freezing!" Kimi exclaimed, rubbing her arms.

"An ice mage getting cold," Tommy mumbled, "oh the irony." He took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders, "that better queeny?"

She glared at him for a while, but brought the jacket closer around her, "So, how long have you known the…uh…woman with the staff."

"You mean Caretaker?" he asked, "Oh I've known her since I was a wee one."

"Wee one? Oh you mean when you were small."

"Tha's wha' I just said!"

She laughed a little, "sorry." She said, "well, thanks for walking me home I guess."

He nodded, "see ya tomorrow ice queen."

"Stop calling me ice queen or else-"

"You'll freeze me?" Tommy asked, making Kimi close her mouth dumbly,

"S-shut up!" Kimi shouted, going into her house and slamming the door behind her, leaving tommy laughing on her porch.

* * *

Kimi sat at lunch, it had been two weeks since the night that she had discovered her powers, since then, every day after school she would go for her 'training' which consisted of her and the caretaker sitting in a gigantic pool of ice cold water.

"_This will help you become one with ice." _ She would say, not even fazed by the ice.

Kimi sighed, "why does the universe hate me?" she asked.

"Because you stay out late partying with Irish Rogues." Kate said, sitting across from her sister.

"I told you I have to, and we're not even partying! We're studying."

"That's why you always come home soaking wet." She said, "and I know you're not 'studying' because that first night you came back, after being gone all night, with Tommy, from his house, with his coat on!"

"You…you know…just shut up!"

Kate laughed, taking a drink of her milk.

The bell rang and Kimi stood up, "I'll see you at home Kate." She said, walking out.

"Bye Kimi!" she said, running into the hall.

Kimi sighed and walked towards her next class, next thing she knew she was being pushed along by tommy.

"What's going on!" Kimi said irritated.

"Shut up," he growled, "we got to get out of here now!"

"Why?"

"Demons." Tommy grumbled.

Kimi looked around, but didn't see anyone. "What are you talking about."

"Top of the stairs, leanin' on the windows."

Kimi looked back and saw a large man leaning against the window, he was wearing a leather jacket and a black shirt on underneath, along with blue jeans and boots, his head was turned towards Kimi, his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses but Kimi could feel his eyes burning into her, "So some guy's staring at me, it's a little creepy, but he's not a demon."

"I know a demon when I see one," he grumbled, "Just keep walkin'." He looked around, "there's two more exiting the Gym."

Kimi looked over and saw a cheerleader and a basketball player walk out of the gym, both started following them, "alright…now it's kinda getting creepy."

"Just keep walking, and get yourself to your car."

"Alright, fine." She said, and went through the front door, Tommy following, with most of the kids already inside for lunch, nothing would stop the two demons from attacking.

The cheerleader and the basketball player walked out, "So, the little ice bitch has a trained mage helping her." The cheerleader said, "You know that's not going to keep her alive, right brother?"

"Right sister," the basketball player growled, "you get the girl, I'll handle the fire starter.'

Tommy turned to them, "Kimi run," he said, his hands igniting.

Kimi started to run, behind her she heard a shriek, she turned around and saw the cheerleader running after her, now looking like a half lizard half human, 'don't think you're going to get away you bitch!" She shrieked.

Tommy threw fire at the basketball player, but he was too quick, "you can't hit the wind," he said, he held up his hand and a large gust of wind flew out and hit tommy, sending him back into a tree.

Kimi got to her car and started trying to open the door, but the cheerleader from hell grabbed her and threw her back, then jumped back next to her and picked her up, "ooh look, my brother is about to kill your boyfriend!" she hissed.

Kimi looked over and saw a funnel shaped cloud around Tommy, who was on his knee's trying to breathe.

"That vortex is sucking all the oxygen away from him," she said with glee, "no oxygen, no fire, and no breathing."

"Tommy!" Kimi cried, _what do I do? _She thought, she hadn't been taught how to use her powers for fighting yet.

"Yep, you both are dea-" she stopped with a gasp, she looked down and a large arm had gone straight through her chest, she looked behind her and the large man from before was standing behind her, his face emotionless, he pulled his arm out and she collapsed into dust.

"Sister!" the basketball player screamed, the vortex around tommy collapsing.

Instantly, tommy's hands caught fire, "your dead," he growled, making the fire larger and larger, the winds started to feed the fire until the demon itself was being sucked into the fire with a scream.

Kimi looked up at the large man, he was just standing there, looking down at her.

"Kimi! Get away from tha'!" Tommy shouted, running over.

"Perimeter secure," He said, making tommy stop, "all hostiles neutralized." He turned, "continuing perimeter watch and protection." And with that he walked off.

"T-Tommy…who the hell was that?" Kimi asked.

"I…I don' know…" he muttered, and then fell to the ground, out cold.

"Tommy!"

* * *

Kimi sat in Tommy's house, waiting on the caretaker to come up and tell her some news on him.

The caretaker walked in, "oh Kimi, your still here." She said, "I thought you left."

"Nope, I wanted to make sure that Tommy was alright."

"He's fine," she said, "oxygen deprivation is bad, but to a Fire mage, it's eleven times worse, luckily the vortex collapsed before he passed out, he'll be up and walking in a few hours." She said, 'Now go to class."

She sighed, "fine…" she muttered, then started walking out.

"Kimi."

"Yeah?"

"I heard about that Demon that saved you," she said, "do you know who he is?"

"Nope, not at all." Kimi said.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "he doesn't remind you of anyone you knew while growing up?"

"No…well…" she thought about a 'business associate.' Of her father's, "I remember there was this guy that always followed my dad around when I was little, he never really talked, just followed him around."

She nodded, "I'm starting to piece together who he is." She said, "Just go back to class, no training this afternoon, we'll pick it up tomorrow."

"But…but tomorrow there's supposed to be a snowstorm!"

"Exactly." She said, "no better way to get used to ice then to stand out in a snowstorm."

* * *

A man stood on the hill over looking the city, his face hidden by shadows, he pulled a pocket watch out of his greatcoat pocket and checked the time, "of course they were killed." He muttered, he turned around and held his hand up, a pulse of bright purple energy shot out and hit the ground, a magic circle appeared and two figures materialized, both were screaming in pain, they stopped once they realized that they were alive.

"We died again didn't we? "The cheerleader asked."

"Yes Demetria, you and your brother have proved to be unable to take a mere mortal girl captive."

"It wasn't our fault boss," her brother said, "she had a fire mage with her, and a Mech-guard."

He raised his eyebrow, "how could a mere mortal have a Mech-guard?"

"Don't know, but he's the reason she got away."

He growled, "This could ruin our plans."

"I doubt it," Demetria said, "We know who she is, right Barbosa?"

"Right."

"Next time we'll capture her, and bring her straight here, then when the Mech-Guard comes to get her, you destroy it!"

"And what of the fire mage."

"He won't be able to find her."

He nodded, "No mess ups you two, if anything goes wrong to mess up the resurrection schedule, I'll have both of your heads."

"Yes sir!" they both said, then disappeared, off to complete their mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Kimi ran as fast as she could into Tommy's house, 'it's freezing out there!" she said, walking into the living room.

Tommy looked up at her, "really? I had no idea." he said sarcastically, "anythin' else ye want te point out Ice Queen?"

Kimi rolled her eyes, "where's Caretaker?" she asked.

"She's in the back." Tommy said.

Kimi walked to the back and found Caretaker in her ordinary clothes, "aren't you cold?" Kimi asked.

"Nope," she said, "I'm used to it, and you'll have to get used to it too."

"Okay, so how do I do that?"

"Follow me." She said, walking to the fence, she jumped over it with ease.

Kimi opened the gate and followed her, they walked past the houses and streets and into an open field, not a soul for miles, "okay," Caretaker said, turning around, "strip."

"What?" Kimi asked confused.

"I said strip." Caretaker said again, taking her shirt and pants off, leaving on nothing but a bra and her panties.

"WHAT KIND OF A SICKO ARE YOU!" Kimi shouted, "I'M NOT TAKING OFF MY CLOTHES!"

"This is part of your training." She said, "You need to know what cold feels like to be able to use your powers to their full extent."

"But…but…what if someone comes by?"

"They'll see a thicket of trees." She said, when Kimi gave her a confused look she let out an irritated sigh, "this clearing is protected by a charm that makes it look like a thicket of trees, now, get undressed so we can run."

Kimi sighed and started taking off her clothes, folding them and putting them in a pile.

"Nice underwear," Caretaker said, "I especially like the polka-dots."

"Oh shut up." Kimi said, crossing her arms, "now what? Do we just stand here?"

"Nope, we run." She said, "to the edge of the clearing and back."

"Why?"

"It's training! Now do it!"

Kimi sighed and started running, Caretaker running beside her, the cold wind bit into her bare skin, making her shiver slightly, "why does it have to be this cold." She muttered.

"Give it a few weeks Kimi, you'll get used to it."

"Like this snowstorm's going to stay here for that long!"

* * *

The snowstorm stayed for a month, every day Kimi would have to go to that field and run in the cold, but caretaker was right, by the third week she was completely fine with the cold. By the fourth week Caretaker started showing her how to use her magic.

"Close your eyes and concentrate." She said, "visualize what you want to take form, whether it's an animal or a person and imagine it taking form in ice."

As soon as she said person, one man came into Kimi's mind, when she opened her eyes, a life-sized sculpture of Tommy stood in front of them, his signature scowl on his face.

"Wow, Dil was right, you do have a crush on him."

"NO I DON'T" she shouted, making the sculpture fall apart, 'he's just the first person to come to my mind."

Caretaker nodded, "that's enough for today Kimi." She said, turning around to walk away, "I think you earned a few days off."

"Thanks Caretaker." She said, "wait…I've always wanted to know, what's your real name? I doubt it's caretaker."

She smiled, "that's a secret," she said, "maybe one day you'll find out." She continued to walk away.

Kimi sighed and started running home, going through the back and climbing up the drain pipe to her room, since the snowstorm, her mom wanted her to stay in the house, so Kimi had to sneak out every day to do training. She opened her window and went in, she quickly changed out of her jeans and t-shirt and into her pajamas, then unlocked her door and walked out, 'MOM! WHAT'S FOR DINNER?" Kimi shouted, walking down the stairs.

"Do you always wear those sunglasses?" Kimi heard her sister ask.

"Affirmative." A deep voice said.

"But why?"

"I think they're cool."

"But it's not sunny outside."

"It does not matter, I can still see."

"Kate?" Kimi asked, walking into the kitchen, 'Oh…my…god…" she whispered, sitting at the table was her sister and the gigantic guy from the demon attack. "Get away from my sister!" Kimi shouted, grabbing her sister and pulling her away from the man.

"Kimi! Don't freeze him please! He's really nice!" Kate shouted, pulling her sister back.

"He's dangerous! And…how did you know I can freeze him?"

"Please, I've been following you for like three weeks now." Kate said, "I've seen you do everything during training."

Kimi turned red, "when I'm finished with this guy you are SO dead!"

"Don't hurt him please!" Kate said, "He's really nice! He just wanted to come here and talk to you."

The man stood up, "Kimi Watanabe Finster." He said.

"Who are you?" Kimi asked.

Security And Mechanical Demon." He said.

"I call him Sam." Kate said.

"What are you doing here?" Kimi asked.

"I have been assigned to protect you, the offspring of Hiro Watanabe, from the dangers of every day life."

"B-but why? Why would my dad care?" Kimi asked.

Sam's head suddenly went rigid, staring straight ahead, "Status of Hiro Watanabe: killed under suspicious circumstances, in his will, to be read tomorrow at 9:34 in the morning, he has past me, his Security And Mechanical Guard, Nicknamed 'Sam' by Kate Finster, to his eldest daughter."

"My…my father is dead?" Kimi asked stunned.

"he died a week ago, circumstances did not allow an official to contact you or your mother to deliver the news, an official will arrive within two days to deliver the news."

Kimi sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, "I…I can't believe it." She whispered, "he's dead…"

"I'm sorry Kimi." Kate said, putting her arms around her sister.

Sam looked down at them, "message delivered," he said, "Continue perimeter watch." Instantly he walked out the door and disappeared.

"I'm sorry your dad's dead Kimi," Kate said.

"Don't be," Kimi mumbled.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because I'm not sad," she said, "I'm just…shocked that he's dead."

"How can you not be sad?"

"He abandoned me and my mom, and barely even talks to us." She said.

"Well, neither does my dad," she said, "he hasn't come over since Christmas last year."

Kimi sighed, "It's just…not making me sad okay?"

'Alright Kimi, but I'm here if you need to talk."

She nodded, "I'm just going to go sleep, been a long day." She said, walking upstairs.

"Don't forget about Dinner Kimi." Kate said, watching her sister go into her room and shut the door, Kimi walked to her bed and fell onto it, tears starting to sting her eyes; soon she faded off to sleep

* * *

Kimi woke up to the sound of screaming, "Kate?" she asked, then jumped out of bed, "KATE!" she screamed, running out of her room and down the stairs, when she got into the living room she found her sister cowering in the corner and Sam in front of her, fighting off both of the demons.

"Great now there's two!" Demetria shouted, "Which one do we grab!"

Kimi held her hand up and Ice daggers flew out, going straight for Demetria, Demetria dodged them easily.

"Get the little one!" Barbosa snarled, "She can't use magic!"

Demetria nodded and jumped over Sam, grabbing Kate.

"KATE!" Kimi screamed,

Barbosa flew at her, swirling around her, Kimi couldn't breath, the oxygen around her was being sucked out, just like with Tommy, "help!" she croaked, falling to her knee's, suddenly Barbosa disappeared, Kimi took in a deep breath and looked up, Sam was standing over her, his chest was open and a miniature fire was in it, "the air demon is gone, it has fed my life fire." He said as his chest closed.

Kimi stood and looked around, "where's Kate?" she asked, "Where's Kate!"

"The beast demon took her.'

"Why didn't you help her!" Kimi screamed at him.

'My priority is Kimi Watanabe Finster." He said.

Kimi wanted to scream, and cry, but she couldn't, Kate was in trouble and she needed to her, "Sam, your going to follow me and we're going to go get Tommy and his brother, no matter what, you will help me get my sister back alive."

"Affirmative." He said.

Kimi ran out of the house, going across the lawn to Tommy's house, she threw the door open, not really caring about knocking, 'Tommy!" she shouted, going into the living room.

Tommy was sitting on the couch, Dil beside him, both had game controllers in their hands, "wha' up Lass?" Tommy asked.

"We have a problem!" She said urgently.

"What is it?" a voice asked worriedly, she turned around and Phil stood behind her, a pizza in his hand.

"P-Phil what are you doing here?" she asked.

"We were havin' a good afternoon playin' video games and were about te eat when ye came bargin' in." Dil said.

"Now, what's wrong?" Tommy asked, pausing the game and turning to her.

"Um…It's kind of a private discussion between me and you." she said, her eyes darting to Phil, Tommy understood, but Dil was a little slow on the uptake.

"What? Ya pregnant or somethin'?" he asked, making Kimi turn red, Phil started glaring at Tommy, and Tommy punched Dil.

"NO!" Kimi screamed, 'I just need to talk to him."

'Come on Kim," Tommy said, standing up and putting his great coat on, "lets go for a wee walk."

Kimi nodded and walked outside, Tommy started following but Phil stopped him for a second, "don't do anything you'll regret." He growled.

"Calm down Lad, it ain't like we're about to go on some ultra dangerous top secret mission, we'll be back in two shakes of a lambs tail." And with that, Tommy left, he walked outside and bumped into Sam, 'holy mother of god!" he said, jumping back, his hands igniting.

"Tommy calm down!" Kimi said, "He's just a Security and Mechanical Demon."

"My name is Sam." He said.

"Wha'? How'd ye get tha'?"

"He's my father's, now back to business! My sister's been taken by demons and we need to get her back.

"Do ye know where she's been taken?" Tommy asked.

"Well…no…"

"Do ye know how te find her?'

"I thought Sam could track her."

"Negative," Sam said, "my only function is security, I have no tracking abilities.'

"Well, I'll go around town kicking every door in if I have to." Kimi said, "will you help me?'

"Of course ah will lass, ah just need to get my sword and somethin' that belongs to your sister." He jumped up onto the roof and went into his bedroom window, after a little while he came back with his sword strapped to his back and a pink shirt in his hand.

"Why is my sister's shirt in your room?" she asked angrily.

"It wasn't in mah room, it was in Dil's." he said, "now, lets get going, I know where to find one of the best trackers ever!"

* * *

In an abandoned factory, strange lights shone out of the shattered windows, loud techno music shook the factory to it's very foundation, Kimi looked it over and then looked at Tommy, "you brought me to a Rave?" she asked.

"Tis no rave lass." Tommy said, "send your Guard off for a little while."

"Um…okay…" she muttered, "Sam, do a…perimeter check."

"Yes ma'am." He said, and then walked away.

Tommy nodded and they started walking to the entrance, a large man stood in front of it.

"Name?" he asked, not looking down at Tommy and Kimi

"Tommy Pickles." He said.

Instantly the man stepped to the side, "master is expecting you.' he said, "Proceed to main room."

Tommy nodded and walked in, Kimi and Sam following, as soon as they past the door Kimi gasped, hundreds of men and women were inside, dancing to the music and performing magic! The weird lights she had seen outside were the cause of fire, light, ice, and water all going off in the air.

"The best magic club in town." He said, "now ye know where te find me or Dil when we're not at home."

'Yeah…right…"

"Tommy Pickles! You old Rogue you!" someone shouted, Kimi looked up and saw a guy on a catwalk above them, he only had on pants and boots, leaving his chest bare, his hair was green and in a Mohawk style, he had on goggles and a gigantic smirk like he just won the lottery, he jumped down and landed in front of tommy, 'haven't seen ya since last week's fight.'

"Yeah, I know." Tommy said, "Kimi, meet Z, a wind magic user."

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"You're cute," he said, making her blush.

"Calm down Z," Tommy said, "I need you're help."

"Of course you do, you always do." Z, said, "Step into my office." He turned and walked towards the back of the building, Tommy followed, Kimi followed slower, looking around.

"Now, what do you need Tommy," Z asked as they walked into what looked like an old rec room, four other people were in there one was asleep on the couch, another was leaning against the wall, a third was playing pool by himself, his back to them, and a fourth was fiddling with some type of invention.

"Who the hell is she!" the girl in the corner shouted, walking over to Kimi.

"Um…I'm Kimi…" she mumbled.

"You keep saying you don't want a girlfriend, you don't need one, and yet you're walking around with this little…Floosy!"

"Floosy?" Kimi asked angrily.

"She's not my girlfriend." Tommy said, "I'm here on Business Rachel."

"Business?" someone growled, "right."

Kimi froze, _that voice… _she thought, she looked over to the pool table, the guy that had been playing had turned around and was glaring at Tommy, _Sean…_

"No one was talkin' to ya!" Tommy growled, "so shut it before I shut it for ya!"

"Calm down Tommy," Z said, leaning back in his chair, "you need my help, and threatening my homeboy isn't going to make me help you."

"Wasn't threatenin'," he muttered, "now, I need your help Z, we need to track someone down, an' yer the best tracker I know."

"Really, the best? Sean's better than me." Z said.

"I'm not askin' fer Sean's help," Tommy growled, "I'm askin' fer yours."

"Sheesh, fine, who you trying to find?"

"My sister Kate." Kimi said, "She was taken by a Demon,"

"Then we'll need back up, Rachel, Wally, come with me."

"Why do we have to help the normy?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, why risk our necks for some girl that can't use magic?" Wally mumbled from where she was laying on the couch, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"I can use magic!" Kimi said angrily.

"Right," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

Kimi turned to Tommy and held her hand up.

"Wai-" Tommy started to say before ice encased him.

"Whoa!" Z shouted, jumping to his feet, everyone in the room looked at Kimi in shock, "That was fuckin' awesome!" Z said laughing.

"Z!" Rachel wailed, "Tommy's in ice and your laughing!"

"Yeah I am." Z said, still laughing.

The ice around Tommy started to crack, then blew apart with tommy shivering, "I hate when you do that." Tommy growled.

Kimi shrugged, then looked at Rachel and Wally, Wally stood up, "alright, I'm convinced." She said, Rachel just glared at Kimi.

"Alright then, lets go!" Z said, walking out of the room, Rachel, Wally and Tommy following.

Kimi started to follow until Sean grabbed her arm, "We need to talk." He growled.

"I have nothing to say to you," she muttered, pulling her arm away from him.

"Then listen to what I have to say." He said.

"I'd rather not," she said, walking towards the exit.

"I'm not done talkin'!" he shouted, walking towards her with his fists balled up.

Kimi turned around and froze Sean's feet to the ground, he fell forward and put his right hand down to stop himself from slamming into the ground, then Kimi froze his hand to the ground. "Don't try to talk to me anymore." She said, walking out.

Sean growled, trying to pull his hand out of the ice.

"Good job Sean," the guy messing with the invention said, "you pissed off te ice queen."

"Shut it." Sean growled, glaring at the boy.


End file.
